Grand Battle Tarot
Note: This page is largely unaffiliated with the battles as a whole, and more serves as a collaborative planning space for some wacky thing that cyber95 wants to do. '''The Grand Battle Tarot '''is a planned series of Tarot cards to hopefully be designed collaboratively between various battlers and other interested parties who may be good at art. Major Arcana The Major Arcana are 22 cards that are most commonly referred to in tarot. Listed below are what should be displayed on the cards. If you think something else would work better and there's nobody to discuss it with, add it in brackets to be noted for later discussion. Tarotpedia page on Major Arcana * 0. The Fool - Eximo Pulvis #The Magician - Konka Rar #The Priestess - Clara Jungfrau #The Empress - Jennifer Tull #The Emperor - Vandrel Reinhardt of Silver - Vandrel was a King, Hoss was an Emperor #The Hierophant - Maxwell Deakin - Or maybe Algernon or Steinwaffe #The Lovers - Aph #The Chariot - Gormand #Strength - Emily Trenwye - Perfect. #The Hermit - Xadrez #The Wheel of Fortune - Whit O'Donal and Calm #Justice - Balance #The Hanged Man - Zachariah Shaw - this works perfectly. #Death - Ouroborous #Temperance - The Sunset #The Devil - Lutherion Maw #The Tower - Lloyd Conrad #The Star - Vyrm'n #The Moon - Photographer Seconding this :D #The Sun - Gadget Solune #Judgement - Sen #The World - Kracht Minor Arcana Overlapping with the Major Arcana may be expected here, and these cards can be more about the symbolism than the specific character that shows up, probably. Perhaps each suit should have a character theme? Wands You could probably have magic users be the subject of focus for wands. *Ace - Doctor Anarchy *2 - *3 - *4 - *5 - *6 - Holly Tallbirch *7 - Pluck *8 - *9 - *10 - *Page - *Knight - *Queen - Karen *King - Cups Characters under the "Normal" category? *Ace *2 - *3 - *4 - *5 - *6 - *7 - *8 - *9 - *10 - *Page - *Knight - *Queen - *King - Swords Unfortunately there aren't enough bearded swordsmen to have one be featured in each one of these ones. Sure would have been great if there were, though. So yeah, this particular section should consist of Swordsmen, bearded or not. *Ace - *2 - Mike Shaun (Not a swordsman, but the card fits) *3 - *4 - *5 - *6 - *7 - Maxwell Deakin *8 - *9 - *10 - *Page - *Knight - Jacob Helix *Queen - *King - Coins Brawlers. Coy Spender gets special treatment due to being the coin guy. *Ace *2 - B *3 - *4 - *5 - *6 - *7 - *8 - *9 - *10 - *Page - *Knight - Coy Spender *Queen - *King - Artists The following is a list of artists who will be involved, accompanied by which cards they'll be making. *cyber95 - You know, whatever ones I'll end up doing. *whoosh - Whatever is convenient, probably. *Schazer - heck, I'll chuck my artings in the ring. *Lankie - He's in, yo. *MalkyTop - Going to contribute self esteem issues and/or art. *Dexexe1234 - Looks likw the lowest of low has joined the artfest! Gosh that was a long list.